


Easing the tension with love and affection

by Rainbow711



Series: Figuring Him Out [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage, luke wants to make it better, michaels in a bad mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow711/pseuds/Rainbow711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke just wants Mikey back to normal. [ edited and added more, originally from april 25th]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easing the tension with love and affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shesagoodgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesagoodgirl/gifts).



Michael hasn’t been himself lately. In interviews and in public yes, he makes fun of Luke but he normally makes up for it at home with kisses and cuddles; Luke hasn’t been getting his daily smooches and snuggles and he’s quite pissed off about it. He’s tried leaving Mikey alone a little more, knowing he gets annoyed with how clingy he can be, not being used to having people constantly around at home. But he’s still off. Michael doesn’t like complaining when something’s wrong, knowing Ash will feel the need to take care of it, Cal will try to take his mind off of whatever is bothering him and that it upsets Luke.

Michael’s lack of complaining makes it quite hard to figure out what’ll help him though, it’s taken Luke years to develop his bag of tricks and he hasn’t yet found that fool proof distresser. So Luke pulls out his best tricks, starting with morning coffee. Mikey doesn’t do mornings; he can stay up all night and be fine but don’t try and wake him up even if it’s technically the afternoon if you want to escape unscathed. Luke has learned this and now he prepares a cup of coffee just how his Mikey likes it and leaves it on the night stand by his head, letting the smell rouse him of his slumber.

Luke was met with a kiss when Michael came downstairs in one of his soft loose fitting knit sweaters. It was progress but not what Luke wanted as Mikey was still off the rest of the day. Next he tried naps, Mikey likes cuddles much more than he lets on but he has never hidden his love of sleep. Pair both of those together and usually he’s a pleasure to be around - for the next few hours at least. Luke got to cuddle his boy on the dressing room couch while playing with his ever-changing hair and Mikey got a nap but it just didn’t feel right. It wasn’t satisfying for either of them, like they didn’t fit together right so the sleep wasn’t restful and the cuddle didn’t make Luke feel fuzzy in the best way.

They didn’t have a hotel night for another week and as good as Luke was with his mouth it just wouldn’t be enough to get Michael out of this. Sex stuff was out of the question anyways, because the boys rarely left them alone; Cal annoyingly walking in whenever they so much as started kissing and Ashton was always dragging one of them away to ruin any chances of ‘alone time’. Luke really hoped his last trick would work. He doesn’t have to resort to it often because when doesn’t sex fix Michael’s mood, so he doesn’t know if it’ll work or if it was a one off thing. He’s also kind of rusty but he’ll do his best.

-

After a lot of convincing, Ash and Cal agree to do sound check without him or Michael but Luke had to get up early and do the coffee runs for the next two weeks.

Luke prepares the greenroom: he covers the couch in a soft sheet from his bunk in the bus, lights a few candles and places them around the room, places the lavender citrus lotion under the edge of the coffee table in front of the couch and puts Michael Bublé on softly in the background.

When Michael comes in with raised eyebrows, looking very fed up with him, Luke gulps and hopes this will work.

“Why does Ashton have his filthy paws all over my baby,” the annoyed guitarist questions, letting Luke lead him to the couch by the wrist anyway.

“I needed you, so he got to play.” Luke answers, walking to the other side of the room and turning off the bright fluorescent lights before walking back to his now confused boyfriend. He sits down, smiling when Mikey automatically shifts to make room for him and pushes his palms against Michael’s tummy under his sweater. Michael left the conversation at that, now enjoying the feeling of Luke’s warm calloused hand on him but let out a long over dramatic sigh just to keep the quickly fading charade going.

Luke continued trailing his hands over his boyfriend’s torso, dragging the cream coloured sweater with him. As much as he likes the sweater it had to go. He lifts it over Michael’s colourful head and throws it on the floor behind the couch without much finesse. He then pushes the protesting Michael onto his back, leaning down to get a taste of the plump lips he misses dearly. Mikey stops resisting and grabs Luke’s hips while pushing his hips upwards. Luke pulls back shaking his head and makes Mikey turn over so his chest is on the couch and straddled his hips, sitting on Michael’s cute little bum.

Leaning over to grab the lotion from the floor he places tiny, barely lingering kisses onto Mikey’s shoulder and upper back. He puts a little too much of the scented lotion on his hands then starts rubbing them together to warm the slippery substance. He splays his large palms between the base of the rainbow haired boys shoulder blades, leaning on his hands to get a nice pressure and rubs out and up towards his neck.

Michael visibly begins to relax the longer Luke continues his movements from his shoulders to his neck, back to his shoulders, down his back, up his sides watching for the spots that tickled for later use and repeat. Moans slip from Michael’s lips as Luke works his skin. Mikey becomes pliant like putty under Luke’s hands and he knows that his plan has worked. Luke continues to massage his boy, leaving kisses and grinding into his bum just enough to tease him until Calum and Ashton are done sound checking and make a big deal of Luke ‘trying to seduce their precious Michael’.

-

Michael was more himself during the show and his mood stayed after. The stress would pile up and land on his shoulders again, and he knew it but also knowing Luke was going to be there to wash it away for him made that thought easier to deal with though. It also didn’t hurt knowing he’d get to reward Luke later for it either.

**Author's Note:**

> sent to oralclifford as anon fic again :) title - Love and affection by neon trees and thank you to Olivia for editing this for me! Come be my friend on tumblr! wewanthemmoafterdark


End file.
